A Better Day Than He Thought
by FacinelliFan882639s
Summary: Bella comes over to visit Edward and Carlisle, her sex-vampires, and finds that Carlisle needs a bit of cheering up. CARLISLE/EDWARD EDWARD/BELLA CARLISLE/BELLA. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. RATED M JUST IN CASE. might write a bit of a second chapter.


Characters are OOC, I know.

Oh, BTW, if you want to see what carlisle's hair is supposed to look like in this fic, ask in a review, but the character's appearance otherwise are as in the movie.

BELLA'S POV

Ever since I met them at the club that night, nothing was the same. Two dark, sexy, bisexual vampires with dark, mysterious pasts waited their home for me.

They had both been drinking, and when they saw me walk into the club, they smiled at each other and approached me. Both were so, so sexy. But, they were also so sweet and gentle and kind. We had had a great threesome that night. and i'd never forget it.

I pulled into their driveway, and the first one I saw was Edward. He was standing out on the balcony in the front of the house, watching the driveway for me. He smirked when I got out. His hair was touseled and messy, and he wore jeans that fell low on his waist and showed his boxers, and a tight maroon shirt. "Hey, love."

"Hello, Edward."

"we've been waiting."  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
He took my hand. "Don't be sorry." He took me to the balcony on the back side of the house, where Carlisle was leaning against the railing, the sun playing in his short, blonde hair. His hair was long on top, and shorter around the sides, twisted in the front. He had promised me he'd grow it out, though, since he was going to med school, I wanted him to look more professional. He was wearing no shirt, and tight, perfectly fitting jeans. He looked sad, just looking out at the forest, letting the sun play on his hair and his perfect muscles. I wrapped my arms around his waist and lie my head on his back.

"Hi, Carlisle."

"Hello, Bella." I could see a soft smile playing on his lips.

"what's wrong? You seem sad."

"Nothing. Just a memory."

I knew that Carlisle had had a terrible past, but he had never spoken of it to me, but Edward knew, and he only said that he could never comprehend what he'd gone through.  
I put a hand on his stomach, stroking the long scar that crossed over his belly-button and down. Carlisle had a lot of scars, all of them unexplained to me. I looked up at his hair, squinting. "You got a haircut since two weeks ago."

He chuckled. "How did you know?"

"Because it's shaved in the back. It wasn't before. It was longer."

"Very observant, Bella..."

"You PROMISED me you'd grow it out!"

He sighed. "I will, I will...I just couldn't stand it for summer...Too long." His voice carried a sad note, but he still tried to hide it.

"What's wrong..."

"I'm hurting, Bella...Because of my past. It's nothing you should worry about."

I turned him around so he was facing me, and put my hands on his hips. "Can we make you feel better?"

He smirked. "I suppose so." He kissed me hard, and I could feel his deadly fangs brush over my tongue. They weren't prominent until you felt them. I ran my hands down his chest, feeling him shiver. I marveled at how perfectly he kept himself. Hairless chest, hairless legs and underarms, most of the time clean shaven. Most men wouldn't care, but Carlisle was different... I reached up to grab his hair, but couldn't get a good grip, and I let my bottom lip jut out.

"See? I can't hold on to anything."

He chuckled. "sorry."

Edward chimed in, then. "Hey, save some for me."

"Sorry." Carlisle smiled and kissed Edward.

They both rushed to the main bedroom, dragging me along. Carlisle and Edward stripped down, then stripped ME down, throwing me down on the bed. They both nipped at my skin for a while, until Edward climbed on top. Carlisle knew this was Edward's time alone, and he curled up beside us, his back to us. There's nothing like sex with a vampire. They're cold skin makes it sensational, and their stamina is unbelieveable. Edward made me release several times before he stopped.

When we had awoken from our state of ecstasy and romance, Carlisle was curled up beside us, not moving.

"Is he ASLEEP?" Edward asked, poking him slightly.

"I think...." I wrapped my arms around him. "Carlisle...It's your turn."

"Hnnn?"

"Did you fall asleep, baby...?" I nuzzled him.

"Yes....sorry...." He rubbed his eyes and flipped on his back.

"Ready?"

"Nnnnn...I don't feel like it, Edward...."

"Come on, sweetheart. It might make you feel better..." He walked his fingers up Carlisle's abdomen, then nibbled on his neck. Carlisle moaned and slowly went up, allowing me access to him. I wrapped my hand around his length, and started thrusting. He moaned loudly, blushing a healthy pink. Edward continued to nibble on his neck, squeezing his nipple, and perhaps his butt, but I couldn't tell. I squeezed below my thrusts, and he whimpered in pleasure. "Bella~!"

"There we go~" Still thrusting and squeezing, I kissed him. He seemed a bit out of it, but he still kissed back full-force. It continued this way for a while until Edward halted the biting and stopped me.

"Carlisle's been having a bad day, right?"

"That's right..."

Carlisle's eyes went from Edward's face to mine, depending on who was talking.

"He seemed to really enjoy this, huh?

"Yes, he did."

"what do you say we give him a little bit of everything?"

I smirked. "Alright. Ready, Carlisle?"

"Of course." That sexy smirk again.

"What shall we start with?"

"I say we clean him up first. he needs a bit of bush whacking, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Perhaps he does."

Carlisle laughed. "Well, I'm all yours. Do as you like."

Edward went into the bathroom, and I saw him grab a towel, a razor, and some shaving cream. "We'll do this with an electric razor because of the vibration."

"Ooo~ooh! I like the sound of that. Who'll do it?"

"Well, since I'll be doing two of the other things, you can do this, since you can really only do one."

"Ok." I rubbed the shaving cream on Carlisle, listening to him moan. I started, then, and he moaned loudly as I shaved. I could feel the vibration in my hands, no wonder it felt so good. Edward stopped me about halfway through.

"Let's tie him so he can't get away~." He lightly tied Carlisle's hands so he could still get away if he wanted to, and allowed me to continue. Carlisle moaned the whole time, arching his back.

"So smooth~" I whispered, stroking him. He shivered. I got on my knees and wiggled up so I sat on his stomach, and shaved myself. I could hear him slightly growl in approval over the loud buzz. I made sure I got the whole way back, then got back down around his waist. "I almost forgot~" I picked up his legs and shaved him the whole way back. He blushed a bit, whimpering in protest quietly. "Mmmm~" Edward pushed me off jokingly, took the razor, and did the same as I did.

"Now we're all the same, eh? And, Bella, you could do TWO, actually, but I claim one of them. Selfish, sorry."

I giggled. "That's ok."

I watched in awe as Edward slipped Carlisle's length into his mouth, and Carlisle growled in approval. Edward squeezed underneath as well, and Carlisle moaned louder and louder until Edward licked him off, cleaning him off. "Your turn, Bella."

"Ok. Which one do I do?"

"Traditional."

I lowered myself onto Carlisle and moaned. If Edward was as wonderful as he was, then I couldnt imagine how Carlisle was. He was older and much stronger.

Carlisle was AMAZING. I didn't want to stop, but Edward made me, since it was his turn again. "flip on your back, Carlisle." He obeyed, and Edward pulled out a slim tube. "I know how much I hurt you the first time, but I won't again, okay?" Carlisle nodded, and Edward squirted some of the liquid in his hands. Again, I watched as Edward applied it to Carlisle. He moaned as Edward drew his fingers in and out. Edward got on his knees above Carlisle, and pressed into him. Carlisle let out an awkward squik of pain and pleasure, but moaned loudly When Edward actually started.

Soon, Edward collapsed, Carlisle panting. I snuggled up to him, holding him close, letting my freshly-shaved skin brush against his back. He moaned, pushing back into me more. I reached around and played with him a bit, just wanting to hear him moan. After a while, I just lay my hand on his stomach. Edward smashed in against him on the other side, and we held him there. Just holding him.

"Thank you....I love you, Bella, Edward."

"I love you too,Carlisle." I replied.

"I Love you too, Baby." Edward chimed.


End file.
